


Lie detector

by ko_writes



Series: The Stewardess [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crushes, Electrocution, Lie Detector, Not Serious, Other, mentions of BDSM, muppets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas are playing around with a lie detector and are given a glimpse into Flora's dirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie detector

   “Come on, Martin; I’m bored and _Arthur_ has given us something to do.”

   Martin chewed his bottom lip. “Fine, go on.”

   Douglas smiled as he strapped the lie detector to Martin’s hand. There was a short, sharp tap-tap-tap at the door. “Hello?” Flora called.

   “Ah, if it isn’t our stewardess…” Douglas began, “Hello Miss Flora, you may come in!”

   “Hello, First Officer Richardson, hello Captain Crieff,” Flora smiled, “Any idea as to where Mrs Knapp-Shappey and Mr Shappey are?”

   “Arthur slammed his hand in the car door, he’s getting some first aid with Carolyn. It’s fine to call us by our first names, by the way,” Douglas smiled.

   “Oh, alright Douglas…” Flora amended. Her tongue rolled elegantly over the ‘L’ and finished with an ever so slight, soft lisp of the ‘S’.

   “We’ve got a bit of entertainment, if you’re interested…” Douglas informed, ignoring the way he enjoyed hearing his name from those ruby-painted lips.

   “I’m guessing it has something to do with Martin being strapped to that lie detector…” Flora hypothesised airily. Oh God, the way that ‘A’ was almost like a breath and she kept the ‘T’ and ‘N’ soft.

   “Are you nervous, Martin?” Douglas asked, the captain realised he was, indeed a little nervous, but lies are lies.

   “Of course nOT–” Martin began, but a jolt ran up his hand.

   “Are you alright?” Flora asked.

   “No, that really hurt,” Martin complained, glaring at Douglas, “Nine questions left.”

   “Surely that doesn’t count,” Douglas argued.

   “It’s a question, it does,” Martin countered.

   “Fine,” Douglas relented, “Have you ever worn women’s underwear?”

“No.” The green light blinked ‘truth’ and Martin looked smug.

   “Have you ever been tied or handcuffed to the bed?” Douglas asked as casual as anyone could.

   “As a prank, yes; as… another activity,” Colour rose on his cheeks, “No.”

   “Oh Captain, how vanilla; all the things I could do with you…” Innuendo lay heavily in Flora’s voice, but as soon as she said it she startled out of the seductive expression that clouded her face, “Oh God! Sorry, that just slipped out!”

   “Martin had gone a bright shade of red, clashing with his hair, “N-no… I-it’s ok…”

   “What, on a leash?” Douglas asked in a mixture of laughing and choking. She wasn’t interested in _Martin_.

   “If he wanted to, consent is sexy. Bet you’ve either been on a leash or held one, First Officer,” Flora winked, “I’ll go and get some coffee.”

   Ten minutes later, when the new stewardess returned, Martin was cooling his hand under the tap; obviously the questions had got more embarrassing. “Sorry about that, the queue was a nightmare. I’m guessing it’s my turn.”

   “If you want, Flora…” Douglas muttered.

Flora sat in one of the wooden chairs and Douglas strapped her gently into the lie detector; if his fingers brushed over her soft knuckles a second longer than necessary, she said nothing.

   “First question, w-what celebrity would you s-sleep with?” Martin asked.

“Not as embarrassing as I thought, good. I’m split down the middle really; Matt Smith, for the cheekbones, and Rupert Graves because I love a silver fox…” Flora lied. She had trained herself to trick lie detectors – it couldn’t hurt to drive the First Officer and the Captain a little wild under the excuse that she had to tell the truth. The look on their faces was worth it.

   Douglas recovered the soonest, “Sticking with the theme; if you were to sleep with one of the Muppets, which one?”

   “Can I have a threesome with Miss Piggy and Kermit?” Flora asked in return. That was not as much of a lie as she would like it to be.

   The two men looked a little catatonic. She laughed; this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> That is how you leave Douglas and Martin speechless.


End file.
